Hawke's Refuge
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampHawkesRefugeLocation }} Hawke's Refuge is a location in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Hawke's Refuge was a cave where Brianna Hawke and her family sheltered after Harpers Ferry was destroyed by Scorched in 2096.Brianna Hawke's diary Its inhabitants waged a rather grisly battle against fellow Free Staters, the Sundays, over resources. It was fairly comfortable and well supplied for such a remote shelter. However, the Hawkes found out soon that it lacked in food and eventually starved to death, after a battle with the Sundays set up the field aflame and killed nearly everyone in their group. Layout A rusted Jeep and pick-up truck stand guard over the narrow mouth of the Hawke’s Refuge cave. Glowing fungus and brain fungus can be found throughout the location, the former illuminating what is otherwise a very dark area. A set of can chimes hang at the entrance to the camp inside the cave. Down a slope to the left of the short tunnel from the mouth of the cave is a cooking station surrounded by some sleeping bags. A passage to the north of the cooking station leads to the lower entrance to the main cavern. Following the walkway directly forward from the mouth of the cave leads to the upper entrance to the main cavern. This entrance is a raised wooden platform where two settler corpses sit on a couch. Dirty water pools in a section at the bottom of the cavern. Beside this pool is a couch with yet another settler corpse, sitting in front of a group of instruments (a banjo, snare drum, mouth harp and steel guitar) which can be played by the player character to become Well Tuned. A brewing station is located in the northern section of the main cavern. A set of stairs leads to a walkway with a set of power armor and which leads to a smaller cavern. In this cavern is yet another settler corpse. There are also several mattresses and sleeping bags here, as well as a steamer trunk and ammo box at the back of the cavern. Notable loot * Brianna Hawke's diary - Note, in the room containing the steamer trunk, in front of the small radio. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - In the same room as the note, a little to the west, behind a bottle rack. * Potential magazine - In the same area as the musical instruments; go north, the magazine is very well hidden in a small bush next to the green water and west of the dead settler. * Power armor chassis with raider armor pieces - On a walkway leading to a room with a steamer trunk. * Two fusion cores: ** On a walkway leading to the steamer trunk room, sitting on a wooden crate next to a carboard box. ** In the northeast corner of the cave, just past the musical instruments, sitting on a mesh table. * Potential modifications - Sitting on the same mesh table as the fusion core. * Potential recipe - in the beginning area with the cooking station, on a rectangular crate near to a wooden crate. Appearances Hawke's Refuge appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Hawke's Refuge 2.png|Interior FO76 Hawke's Refuge main.png|The main cavern inside Hawke's Refuge Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Mire locations ru:Убежище Хоука zh:霍克的避難所